Reaching for the Stars
by Voidbarker
Summary: Frisk tries to get a better ending. Some sort of Gen. Fic with light angst and family / friendship themes. Also goes over the whole story of Undertale.


A/N: Here's hoping I won't put this one on hiatus, haha. Or procrastinate.

* * *

Frisk was sure that they had saved everyone.

Yet, there were three more people that they couldn't save.

Chara, the demon that came when you called their name. They'd died by the buttercups, going into an early grave and sending Monsterkind into another wave of despair as Asriel, their brother and best friend, dusted on the golden flowers in the throne room. Yet, now, Frisk could clearly hear them narrating everything. Almost as though the two were in a story.

Asriel Dreemurr, better known as Flowey the Flower. After having lost his best friend due to a failed plan, he was resurrected with the help of DETERMINATION. Soulless, the prince fled to the start of the Ruins. Asgore declared war on humanity, and every human was to be brought to him to be slaughtered, without mercy. Frisk had sincerely doubted that the King wanted to do this. Toriel fled, abandoned her subjects and husband, in her grief. She resided inside the Ruins, taking care of the old brickwork and flowers.

And finally, there was W.D. Gaster. The man who spoke in hands, the man that had fallen into his own creation. The previous Royal Scientist. There was barely any information in the Underground about him. The only thing anyone knew is that the guy had built the CORE. Gray monsters, with blank stares and empty eyes, had told Frisk small tidbits about him, before vanishing when they left the area. Frisk could never seem to get any signal on their phone when the gray monsters were around.

They remembered a child, with glassy eyes, who had asked how they would feel if everything moved on without them. It scared the poor child. Frisk had managed to at least make the kid feel a little better with an umbrella, though. (Yet, despite that, they couldn't help but notice the startling similarities to MK.)

They remembered a monster sprouting from the ground, with a huge maw that would be able to engulf them. The monster had talked about how Gaster's life was cut short, and how an experiment failed. (It was rude to talk about someone who was listening, wasn't it?)

They remembered a cat-like monster, with a face in their hand. They talked about how Alphys seemed to work much faster than the previous Royal Scientist, but how Gaster's brilliance was irreplacable. They knew the other monster with the maw had said something along those lines, too. The cat monster talked about how W.D. Gaster vanished without a trace, and was displaced amongst both time and space. (They were apparently holding a piece of him.)

Finally, they remembered a small, humanoid monster. They talked about how Asgore took so long to hire a new Royal Scientist, and about how Doctor Gaster worked on the CORE and brought the Underground power. They said that he'd fallen into his creation, and wondered if Alphys would end up the same way.

Frisk's brow creased. That was technically... seven monsters to save. They remembered their promise to Flowey (or, rather, Asriel) to not RESET. Unfortunately, as true to their word as they wanted to be, they needed to save three people, and they couldn't give up. Not this time.

And so, the child pressed the RESET button once more.

* * *

They awoke after their fall, surrounded in golden flowers. They awoke, hearing the voice of Chara tiredly remarking that the golden flowers had broken their fall. They awoke to sunlight streaming from the top of the mountain, where a hole had been eroded away, letting the sunlight bathe them in an angelic light.

Frisk would not accept a bittersweet ending, not this time. Despite their usual injuries, they stood up, letting a few drops of blood drip onto the flowers, letting them be stained by the blood. Yet, still, they continued. They came to the end of the tiny pasture of flora, and jumped down the slightly-raised incline.

There was a large doorway in front of them, embellished with the symbol of the Delta Rune. Aside from a few chips and cracks in the tyrian marble, it looked quite safe and definitely not at risk of falling down on top of the human. No siree.

Frisk already knew the prophecy behind the rune. They already knew that the Dreemurr family used the rune on their clothing. The Angel from the Surface would return, and the Underground would empty. The monsters had eventually spun up a rumor that the Angel would be a human, and that they'd be freed from this mortal realm. Gerson had told them, in a seperate reset, that he just thought the circle looked neat.

Nevertheless, they crossed into the next room. A small, illuminated patch of grass stood there, along with a friendly-looking flower. With a grin on its face, the flower spoke, "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

The human already knew what he'd do.

The two entities in the area shifted into the battle, with Flowey introducing himself. He explained that the SOUL was the culmination of Frisk's being, and explained the basic concept of LOVE.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" His tongue stuck out a little as he winked. Almost as though he was trying to come off as non-suspicious.

Frisk guided their SOUL to avoid the bullets, watching as Flowey chastised them for their actions. Two more times, this process was repeated.

Until finally, Flowey snapped.

"RUN! INTO! THE! BULLETS!" He screamed, before immediately noticing the mistake. Retroactively changing the text was simple, and Flowey quickly did so to try and draw any suspicion from the human away. The text changed to 'friendliness pellets'.

Frisk would never be convinced by this act, though. They'd been through this a million times by now. Almost as though they took pity on him, Frisk let their soul be hit by a bullet.

It knocked off a single point of HP.

A sharp cackle echoed around the cavern, and his face slowly grew into a malicious, twisted grin. "Don't you know the laws of the Underground? Down here, it's KILL OR BE KILLED."

As expected, a circle of bullets appeared around their SOUL, and slowly began to close in on them. Frisk couldn't help but grin, knowing that, no matter what, Toriel would be there to save them.

* * *

Toriel was running incredibly late. She needed to get back to the Ruins and see if any humans had fallen down, but this spider monster was just begging her to donate to the cause to get the spiders through Snowdin. She gave them a little tip, a genuine smile on her face. The grieving mother sincerely hoped that they'd be able to make it through Snowdin and the climates one day, but she couldn't say much else as she sprinted off.

Her heavy footfalls thundered throughout the corridors of the Ruins, a few pieces of mortar being dislodged and falling to the ground in her wake.

The mother skidded to a halt once she reached her home, almost banging her snout on the door. There was a quick sigh of relief at the fact she wouldn't have to be trying to bandage up her nose, before she unlocked the door and headed inside.

The groceries were flung onto the table, haphazardly positioned. If she was lucky, they wouldn't fall. But for now, Toriel was late.

Taking a deep breath, the woman exited the home, and sprinted back down the corridors of the Ruins.


End file.
